Muggles en Hogwarts
by Amni
Summary: Este es mi 3 chap, por favor, solo leetelo y dime que te impide dejarme un mensaje, pues parece que no os gusta, pero solo leelo, aunque sea un trozito...
1. Default Chapter

Todos los lugares de este primer capitulo (menos el orfanato) y esas cosas son de JK Rowling, por favor no me denuncien.  
** 1.- Hogwarts, un misterioso sitio.  
  
****_Alfredo-  
"¡Al fin nos hemos escapado de esa cárcel!"- pensé. Ya éramos libres, después de haber pasado toda nuestra vida en aquel Orfanato… Bueno… antes era mejor… con Adelaida… ella era la única que nos comprendía, que estaba con nosotros por gusto, no por trabajo, ella era la mejor, como una madre. Pero cuando llego esa carta…¡¡ Esa estupida carta!! Nos dejo solos, y sin ella, todo era aun peor. Ángela dejo de comer. Se ponía enferma cada dos por tres. Si no se hubiera ido Ángela no hubiera sufrido tanto… si Adelaida no hubiera recibido esa maldita carta…  
  
Play Back  
  
Adelaida estaba con nosotros, jugando al parchís, cuando, de repente, Ambrosio le dijo que había oído un estruendo en su despacho. Se va corriendo y nos deja allí. Nosotros, preocupados por su demora, decidimos ir a ver que había pasado. Ella no estaba, pero, encima de su mesa, una carta estaba abierta. Nos acercamos… siempre hemos sido muy curiosos, por eso siempre nos metíamos en problemas, cogimos la carta, era amarillenta, y dentro iba un trozo de pergamino. Me sonó algo raro todo aquello, no se porque, pero me pareció extraño. Lo cogi mientras que Ángela, Elvira, Antón y Wendy vigilaban la puerta, empecé a leerla, decía…:  
  
__"Querida Señorita Donato:  
  
Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada para el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Nos gustaría que estuviera aquí el día 19 de Agosto de este año, pues las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, pero, ya sabrá que los profesores debemos acudir antes, y así, le explicaremos detalles y cosas que necesitara saber. Junto con la carta le entregamos el billete que necesitara para poder viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts a las 10:00, solo irán usted y algún profesor más, y también viajara conmigo. Esperamos verla en la estación de King' s Cross en el anden 9 y 3/4. Sea puntual, por favor.  
  
Cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Directora Adjunta"  
  
Corre, déjalo ya, que viene- me previno mi hermano. Le hice caso, lo deje todo tal y como estaba (creo) y nos fuimos corriendo.  
  
A la semana:  
  
Lo siento mucho queridos míos- nos dijo, estábamos los cuatro en su despacho, parecía estar entre entristecida y alegre, la conocemos muy bien, esa carta debía haberle alegrado mucho-, pero tengo que irme.- la miramos. No podíamos creerlo…¡¡No podía dejarnos!! ¡¡Ella no!! ¡¡Que se fuese todo el mundo!!¡¡Pero no ella!! Agache la cabeza, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo… note como a Ángela se le resbalaba una lagrima. Después alzo la cabeza y se tiro encima de Adelaida.  
¡¡No te vayas!!- le suplico mi hermana… no lo aguantamos y nosotros tres también nos pusimos a lloriquear mientras nos tirábamos encima de ella. Ella soltó una de sus sonrisas… esas sonrisas calidas... Creo que estuvimos un buen rato de aquella manera.  
  
Choque contra un muro. No me extraña, pensé, iba embobado. Había chocado contra la muro que había entre los andenes 9 y 10… pero, en la carta decía 9 y 3/4… ¡No podía ser! ¿¡Donde estaba aquel anden!? Íbamos a preguntarle a un señor vigilante, pero, entonces, vimos a una gente que se nos acercaba: Una señora bajita, pero gruesa, de cara simpática, y de un color rojo en el pelo, muy, pero que muy, muy, chillón. Detrás iba una chica del mismo color de pelo, bastante guapa, pensé para mis adentros, pero no de mi tipo. Detrás había otros dos chicos, los dos iguales, con el mismo color rojo en el pelo, que charlaban con otro chico del pelo igual, muy alto, y con otro, alto pero no tanto, un poco (¡¿Qué dijo poco!? ¡MUCHO!) Delgado, llevaba gafas y unos ojos verdes que llamaban bastante la atención y además tenia una extraña cicatriz en la frente. Pero lo más extraño de esa gente, era que la chica, y los dos chicos últimos, llevaban grandes baúles, una lechuza blanca muy bonita, y otra cosa voluminosa tapada con una chaqueta.  
Perdone…- le dijo Elvira- ¿me podría decir donde encontrar el anden 9 y 3/4?  
O…- sonrió la señora a mi hermana, después miro a Ángela, a Antón a Wendy y a mi, después devolvió la mirada a Elvira- Si, ahora mismo íbamos a pasar ¿vais a Hogwarts?  
Pues...- dudo Elvira- Tenemos a un familiar allí.- contesto al final.  
Pensaba que no se podían recibir visitas al menos que pasara algo importante.- se extraño Harry.  
Es que- mi hermana quería elegir bien sus cartas-, es una maestra… va a ver si podemos entrar en Hogars…   
H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S- rectifico la señora con una sonrisa, no era como la de Adelaida, pero me gusto aquella sonrisa, parecía acogedora.  
¡UPS!- se dio cuenta mi hermanita- Lo siento, se me olvido.  
Mama- la llamo la chica-, falta poco, tenemos que pasar…  
Es cierto- dijo la señora volteándose a su hija. Después nos volvió a mirar y añadió- Mirad, pasad vosotros primero, tenéis que dirigiros sin miedo a aquel bloque ¿preparados?- no entendí muy bien lo que me había dicho ¿¡Pasar por aquel muro!? Pero o probábamos eso o nada. Le dimos las gracias, nos agarramos fuertemente de las manos, pero al ver que no entraríamos todos, nos dividimos: Ángela, Wendy y Elvira primeras, y después mi hermano y yo. Se pusieron a una distancia del muro… corrieron con todas su fuerzas y ¡¡Ya no estaban!! No se porque, yo y mi hermano corrimos tras ellas ¡¡y pasamos el muro!! Era todo tan extraño, mucha gente caminando de aquí para ya, con ropa extraña, con los mismos baúles que los otros, con animales… inconscientemente nos pusimos a caminar. Vimos un gran tren, y cuando digo grande es porque era muy, pero que muy grande, en el ponía: Expreso de Hogwarts. Ya estábamos, ya habíamos llegado, pero el problema me vino pronto a la cabeza ¿Cómo podíamos ir en ese tren? No teníamos dinero. Mire a los otros, ellos me devolvieron la mirada, pensaban lo mismo que yo, seguro. Miramos alrededor, podríamos, podríamos, intente pensar.  
Podríamos ir como polizones- sugirió Antón-, es lo único que podemos hacer. Yo quiero volver con Adelaida. Me da igual que nos atrapen, que nos devuelvan allí… pero necesito verla.- nosotros lo miramos sorprendidos, después dibujamos una sonrisa en nuestras caras y lo abrazamos. Las familias permanecen unidas, y nosotros lo éramos, y en nuestra familia también entraba Adelaida, quisiera o no. Nos escabullimos detrás del tren, escalamos como pudimos el culo (el final de la cola) de el tren. Nos estiramos en la parte de arriba para que no nos vieran, si no estaríamos perdidos. El tren empezó a moverse… nos agarramos en una barra de hierro que hay, pero las manos me sudaban y creo que a los otros les pasa lo mismo. Busque en mi mochila antes de que el tren acelerase ¡bien! Había traído unas cuerdas, antes de irnos pensé que nos serian útiles ¿Quién sabe? Las ate a la barra, después se la pase a Antón que era el que estaba más lejos, él entendió y ato la otra punta en el extremo de la barra donde estaba él. Una vez estábamos puestos en aquella especie de cinturón, nos sentamos, la cuerda me apretaba un poco, pero, por lo menos no me mataría, el tren iba muy rápido, cogido no hubiera aguantado nada. Creo que cerca de una hora escuche a mi estomago. Que hambre tenia… busque otra vez en la mochila. Un trozo de pan, los otros me miraron, después miraron al pan, nuevamente me miraron a mi.  
¿Lo compartimos?- pregunte. Ellos me sonrieron. Le dimos el trozo más grande a Ángela, para algo es la pequeña, y el segundo más grande para Antón, que él antes de que apareciese Ángela era el pequeño. Los otros decidimos partirlo por igual. Fue muy fácil acabárselo, eso no nos llegaba ni para cinco minutos. Hacia mucho frió, y si apuntábamos que el aire iba muy deprisa. Mis hermanos tenían la nariz roja, los mofletes igual y los labios morados y cortados, a mi me debía pasar lo mismo, los labios y la cara me dolían como nunca. Pero no podíamos rendirnos. Al rato Ángela empezó a cabecear. Por muy mal que supiera tuvimos que despertarla, no se podía dormir, era peligroso. El problema fue, cuando poco después, todos cabeceábamos. Teníamos que hacer algo, podríamos dejarnos ver de alguna forma, el problema era de cual forma, y después, después estaba el problema de que si nos pillaban ¿nos echarían? Pero, eso era imposible, estábamos en un tren en marcha. Seria inhumano, tendrían que llevarnos asta la próxima parada, y después tendrían que volvernos a traer, pero al menor despiste que tuvieran, nosotros nos iríamos corriendo. Era pan comido, pensé. Se lo explique a los otros, a ellos les pareció bien. Algo costo, pero no tanto, desde pequeño había sido muy flexible. Puse el pie enganchado a la cuerda, mi hermana me agarro fuertemente de la pierna (porque si lo hacia del zapato me podía caer) y yo, con muchos esfuerzos, plante mi cara en el cristal de uno de los compartimientos. Los que estaban en el pegaron un brinco del susto. Cuando reaccionaron me abrieron la ventana, no se que me paso, pero parecía que flotaba al entrar, cuando me caí de rodillas vi como uno de los del compartimiento sujetaba un palo en la mano y murmuraba algo. Poco después, mis hermanos, extrañamente, fueron entrando por la ventana. Mire primero a mis hermanos, después a los del compartimiento.  
Esto…- tartamudee- Gracias- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.  
¿Quiénes sois?- nos pregunto el del palo mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo (como no le cabía sobresalía del bolsillo).  
Bueno…- no sabia que contestarle- Es que queríamos tomar el aire- ¡Idiota! pensé.  
Soy tonto pero no tanto- nos dijo serio- ¿Polizones?- asentimos tristes, nos habían pillado. Extrañamente, el chico nos sonrió.  
Tranquilos- nos dijo-, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts Dumbledore sabrá que hacer con vosotros- ya estábamos, nos volverían a llevar a Londres quisiéramos o no, pero, ya nos escaparíamos de una forma o de otra-. Por ahora- dijo más serio- os quedareis con nosotros.- mire a mis hermanos, estaban bastante mal. Los mire uno por uno… Elvira se estaba balanceándose para adelante…  
¡¡Elvira!!- chille al verla caer. Intente cogerla pero el tipo se me adelanto, la agarro de la cintura, la verdad, no me gusto nada la manera de cómo lo hico.   
Tiene fiebre- comento el chico-, y vosotros tampoco hacéis una cara muy buena.- mientras nos hablaba la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y aparecieron una muchacha y dos chicos más riendo.  
¿Qué haces Alexander?- pregunto la chica al dejar de reírse- ¿Quiénes son estos?- pregunto con mirada de asco hacia nosotros. La tía esa ya me caía mal y eso que ni siquiera la conocía.  
Pues…- creo que no sabia muy bien que contestarle- Son mis primos.  
¿A si?- pregunto otro de los chicos- ¿No son algo…? ¿Penosos?- iba a levantarme para proporcionarle un buen puñetazo, pero las fuerzas me fallaban  
Es que tienen frió- contesto-, de donde vienen hace mucho calor, y bueno, yo me voy, ya os eh guardado vuestro compartimiento- y alzo a mi hermana para llevarla en brazos. Me fije en el chico mientras nos ayudaba a salir del compartimiento: cabello moreno, ojos marrones, alto, forzudo… y estaba demasiado cerca de mi hermana ¡¡La llevaba en brazos!! Aunque la estaba ayudando. Entramos en un compartimiento del vagón siguiente. Estaba vació- Menos mal que me gusta estar solo, si hubiera alguien me hubieran acribillado a preguntas- ¿Por qué el no nos preguntaba nada? Que raro, pensé-. Comeos esto- nos tendió un trozo de chocolate que había sacado de una mochila que había en el asiento a cada uno-. Os dará fuerzas.  
Gracias…- me limite a decirle. Probé el chocolate ¡¡Estaba riquísimo!! Y la verdad es que me encontraba muchísimo mejor.   
Sentaos anda.- dijo dejando a Elvira sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y después tirándose él pesadamente en el asiento- ¿Qué…? Bueno… ¿Qué hacíais allí arriba?- ¿Y que le decimos? Pensé asustado y nervioso.  
Pues…- intente contestar- pues es que… somos…- no podía decirle que éramos polizones, les podía pasar algo a mis hermanos.  
Mm.- musito el chico- yo diría que sois polizones… no soy tan tonto, se nota que lo sois, porque si no ¿Qué hacíais allí arriba?- me encogí de hombros y sonreí nervioso. El chico bufo hondo- Tranquilos, no se lo diré a nadie.  
Gracias- Elvira se enderezo, se había despertado y tenía mejor cara, teniendo en cuenta que era diabética entendía que se hubiera desmayado y estuviera peor que nosotros-. Perdona los problemas que te estamos dando.  
Estate tranquila- sonrió el chico ayudándola a ponerse bien-. El problema ahora es como os vais a integrar en la escuela. Por cierto ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué os colasteis? Además, creo que tú ni siquiera tienes los once- se dirigió a Ángela-. Pero bueno, da igual. Se supone que la carta lleva también, aparte de todo lo necesario y…  
Adelaida…- musito, entre sollozos, Ángela. Le pase un brazo por la espalda.  
¿Quién esa tal Adelaida?- se intrigo el chico.  
Es como nuestra madre…- esta vez quien sollozo fue Antón. Le pase mi brazo libre por su cuello.  
Le llego una carta de… ¿Cómo era? Hogwarts…- me parece que no me equivoque- Para que fuera profesora de… Defensa de las oscuras artes… o artes oscuras… creo.  
¡Así que la nueva maestra será mujer!- sonrió el chico- Que bien ¿y decís que es vuestra madre?  
Pues más o menos- dijo Wendy, ella estaba muy seria y se e notaban los ojos húmedos y colorados.  
¿Pero porque lloráis?- el chico parecía muerto de la curiosidad.  
La echamos de menos- dijo Elvira, ya recuperada-. Ella se fue. No nos dijo donde.  
¿Entonces como…? O sea ¿Qué?- me parece que le liamos más.  
Si somos polizones es porque Adelaida se fue sin decírnoslo.- me arte.  
¿La llamáis por el nombre y es vuestra madre?- parecía confuso.  
No es nuestra madre- respondió, el abrió la boca pero no le deje decir nada-. Somos huérfanos- cerro la boca, parecía preocupado-. Ella era como una madre, y un padre, a la vez. La echábamos tanto de menos que quisimos ir a buscarla, a preguntarle, a verla… Y al final… hemos acabado aquí… no se muy bien como pudimos entrar en aquella estación entre esos dos andenes, pero al fin y al cabo, hemos entrado.   
Pues vaya…- se impresiono el chico- ¿Y porque no habéis utilizado algún hechizo para calentaros, o algo por el estilo?- frunció el entrecejo. Este chico esta mal de la cabeza, fue lo primero que pensé.  
¿De que hablas?- se le escapo a Ángela- Se supone que la magia, no existe.- fijo la mirada al suelo.  
No me dejas que sois…- el chico no se si estaba asustado, extrañado, impresionado, no se- Muggles… No puede ser… es imposible...  
¿Mule?- pregunto Antón- ¿Qué es eso?  
Mug… mug… muggle…- intento responder el chico.  
¿Mug…mug…muggle?- esta vez era Wendy- Que nombre más raro.  
Sois…- el chico parecía delirar- Sois…- de repente se tubo que callar porque el tren anuncio que faltaba poco para llegar al destino previsto, lo que esperábamos, con miedo y anhelitos, Hogwarts. El chico bufo hondo y hablo- Bueno, yo no os delatare, aunque no se deba juzgar un libro por su portada, parecéis buenos… buena gente, aunque por estos tiempos más nos vale no fiarnos de nadie…ni de tú mejor amigo siquiera…  
Gracias.- le sonrió Elvira, ya recuperada. El ten paro y nuestros corazones se aceleraron.  
Venid conmigo en un carruaje- dijo el chico. Nos vagamos, e intentando pasar desapercibidos (fue algo difícil) fuimos a esos carruajes que había dicho, aunque eran un tanto… extraños. No había caballos. Nos subimos y se puso en marcha junto a los demás carruajes. Cuando llegamos nos pusimos detrás de él-. El problema es que seguramente os descubrirán.- nos miro con compasión.  
Da igual- hable-, aunque nos pillen no nos iremos.  
Pero…- intento decir algo- No os será tan fácil…- ante mi mirada, creo que sucumbió. Nos miro uno por uno, bufo hondo, y solo se limito a sonreírnos, me empezaba a caer muy bien, aquel chico. Nos bajamos del carruaje y nos quedamos contemplando un grandioso y magnifico castillo, antiguo pero bien conservado, antes, cuando había mirado por la ventana, no lo había visto, parecía que… acabase de aparecer, que nunca hubiese existido y hubiese aparecido por arte de… magia.  
¡Oh, oh, oh!- escuche una voz encima nuestro. Intente no chillar al ver a un… fantasma- ¡Si son los alumnos ya conocidos!  
¡LARGATE PEEVES!- chillo una chica, un poco lejos nuestro- ¡ACABO DE VER AL BARON SANGUINARIO!- aquella cosa se marcho a toda leche.  
Con ese mejor no llevarse ni bien ni mal- nos dijo como si nada mientras seguíamos algo aturdidos y anonados-. Vamos.- dijo un poco inseguro. Entramos al castillo y miramos para un lado y para el otro.  
¡Ey Alexander!- lo llamo un chico rubio arrastrando las palabras- ¿Quiénes son tus…?- nos miro con repugnancia, idiota…- ¿amigos?  
Primos lejanos, son de muy lejos de aquí- se limito a contestar el chico, que no hacia falta ser un sabia para saber que se llamaba Alexander- ¿Por qué?  
¿Y que hacen aquí…?- nos miro aun peor- ¿Primos? Parecen algo… idiotas… ¿de que casa son? ¿Sabéis mi idioma? S-O-I-S-P-A-T-E-T-I-C-O-S JAJA ¿¡Que ropa es esa!? ¡Parece Muggle!  
¡Cállate ya cara culo!- se arto mi hermana, santa Elvira por haber hablado o le hubiera pegado.  
¿¡Que has dicho!?- se cabreo el chico atrayendo las miradas de todos ¡MIERDA! Nos podrían descubrir.  
¿Es que no entiendes mi idioma?- pregunto burlona Elvira- -C-A-L-L-A-T-E-C-A-R-A-C-U-L-O ¿ya lo has pillado?  
¡Insolente!- grito el chico, indignado.  
¡Pues vaya!- se me escapo- ¿Eso es un insulto? En ellos no nos ganaras ni queriendo.   
¿Y tú como te llamas?- pregunto insolente- ¿Quién eres?  
Pues no creo que te interese- le conteste cruzándome de brazos ¿y que le importaba nuestra vida?-, ni la primera cosa ni la segunda, pero si te diré que soy alguien superior a ti.  
¿Entramos?- pregunto Alexander y nosotros le seguimos dejando a el "cara culo es" con un palmo de narices- ¡Que guay chicos! ¡Como habéis tratado a Malfoy! Pero ahora resulta que yo me siento con el, en la mesa de Slytherine- al ver nuestras caras, añadió-. Olvidadlo.- nosotros mientras caminábamos miramos hacia todos los lados, todo estaba adornado con… bueno, con muchas cosas.  
¡GUAU!- me gire y v a Wendy, Ángela y Antón con la cabeza mirando al techo, yo les imite ¡No había techo!  
¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve?- le pregunte tontamente sorprendido.  
Nada.- contesto un poco pasota. Seguí mirando…  
¡¡ADELAIDA!!- chillo Elvira demasiado fuerte.  
¿¡Que dices!?- le pregunto Alexander.   
¡Allí esta Adelaida!- Elvira se quedo plantada mirando al frente, era verdad, allí estaba, vestida extrañamente con una ropa parecida a la de Alexander y la de los demás, tenia su melena rizada y negra como la noche cayéndole sobre los hombros, sus ojos grises brillaban como nunca, estaba hablando con un señor de nariz muy grande que la miraba malamente, de repente nos miro, se quedo en silencio, callada, sin poder articular palabra, después intento mover los labios para decir algo, pero de su boca no salio nada. Al final los tres más pequeños, Ángela, Antón y Wendy, fueron corriendo asta llegar donde estaba ella, en la punta de una larga mesa. Se abalanzaron sobre ella. Adelaida nos miro uno por uno, atónita.  
¿Qué…?- se le empañaron los ojos- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No podéis… sois…  
¡Adelaida te hemos echado mucho de menos!- sollozo Ángela mientras la abrazaba firmemente.   
  
  
  
_****Gracias por leerte mi fic, pero eso si, no te vayas sin antes haber dejado un ****R/R**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Te emos encontrado a ti, pero no a tu so...

Todos los lugares de esta historia y personajes (menos el orfanato los hermanos protagonistas, Alexander y Adelaida, aparte de Ambrosio y esas cosas) son de JK Rowling, por favor no me denuncien.

**2.- Te encontramos a ti, pero no a tu sonrisa.**

_Elvira-_

¡Por fin la habíamos encontrado! Después de… de todo lo que habíamos pasado la habíamos encontrado- ¡¿Por qué…!? ¡¿NOS DEGASTE?!- chille aun llorando.

¿Pero que hacéis aquí?- nos pregunto separándonos de ella- ¿Cómo podéis haber entrado? ¿Veis el castillo?

¡¿CÓMO NO VERLO?!Es grandioso, maravilloso.- contesto entusiasmada Ángela ¿Por qué nos preguntaba semejante tontería?

¡ADELAIDA!- le grito enfurruñada una señora un tanto mayor que ella.

¿Minerva?- pregunto, como si hubiera echo algo malo, Adelaida.

¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- le volvió a gritar esa señora- ¡¿QUIENES SON ESTOS?!

¡Escuche vejestorio!- grite enfadada. Me sorprendo a mi misma- ¡¡NO GRITE MÁS A ADELAIDA!! ¡HEMOS VENIDO POR NUESTRA CUENTA!!- Adelaida me levanto la mano y me dio una bofetada.

¡ELVIRA!- me grita- ¡COMPORTATE QUE YA NO ERES UNA CRIA!

¡¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO?!- le grite llorando más fuerte mientras me pasaba la mano por la mejilla- ¡TU NUNCA ME HABIAS PEGADO, NI A ELLOS NI A MI! ¡NUNCA ABRIAS DEJADO QUE TE HABLASEN ASI! ¡ERES REPUG…!

¡ELVIRA!- esa era Ángela.

¡Bueno, bueno!- nos paro un señor de larga barba blanca y ojos azules, penetrantes- Mejor que hablemos después, sin compañía. Ahora toca hacer la selección.

¡Pero Albus!- la señora vejestorio parecía preocupada.

Ni pero ni nada- movió la mano despreocupadamente- ¡EMPEZEMOS!

Después hablaremos.- nos dijo Adelaida mirándonos con su mirada seria, tiene más miradas que cien personas juntas. La señora vejestorio saco un viejo y polvoriento sombrero, y por increíble que te parezca (aunque lo demás que nos ha pasado también era la tira de raro) se puso a cantar, una canción (si se puso a cantar ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?):

_No soy quizás el sombrero_

_Más bonito, ni el más elegante,_

_Pero no ahí duda de que_

_ Soy el más importante._

_Hace más o menos mil años,_

_ Que me cosieron. Y en aquella_

_ Misma época había cuatro_

_ Personas que me conocieron:_

_La trabajadora Hufflepuff_

_El valeroso Griffindor,_

_La inteligente Ravenclaw,_

_Y el ambicioso Slytherin._

_Todos juntos un colegio,_

_ Y cuatro casas con sus_

_ Nombres formaron de las cuales _

_Sus alumnos formarían parte._

_Pero como no sabían quien_

_Elegiría las casas cuando_

_Ellos muriesen me eligieron _

_Como el seleccionador._

_Venga, pruébame en_

_Tu cabeza y yo eligiere_

_Tu casa, por que soy_

_El sombrero seleccionado._

Menos mal que mi memoria es buena, que si no, no sabrías ni la primera letra de la canción. La doña señora gritona vejestorio empezó a decir nombres mientras nos miraba por la rendija del ojo (se pensaba que no la veíamos). Los niños y niñas que subían se ponían el sombrero (que se les solía caer y taparles los ojos) y el sombrero gritaba una cosa rara. Así media hora- Y ahora ¡A CANTAR!- toda la escuela, o por lo menos casi toda, canto una historia de la escuela, seguramente el himno, cada uno lo hacia a su manera- Pues ya que hemos acabado, nos toca decir las normas de este curso- y empezó a decirlas, las recuerdo, pero no tengo ganas de decirlas todas otra vez-  ¡Y antes de empezar a comer…! Os presento a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras ¡Adelaida Mystic!- toda la sala aplaudió mientras Adelaida se levantaba, me di cuenta de cómo se sonrojaba-¡Pues a comer!- de todos los platos de aquel lugar apareció abundante comida. Se nos hizo la boca agua, con lo poco que habíamos comido. Pero claro estaba que no lo íbamos a decir-¿Queréis comer algo?- el señor barbudo se refería a nosotros.

Mm.…- murmuro Ángela- Yo si que tengo hambre.

¡Ángela!- Adelaida le dio un codazo- Sobre la comida no se babea.- le dirigió una de sus sonrisas, esa era Adelaida, ya estaba en mejor estado- Albus… ¿podría…?

¡Claro!- el señor dio un chasquido con los dedos, y en aquella mesa aparecieron cinco platos más, de oro puro, como los que tenían los demás. Dio otro chasquido y aparecieron cinco sillas más. Ese sitio era magnifico. Extraño, pero magnifico. El gran problema (aparte de lo que pasaría después) que todo el mundo nos miraba con cara de malas pulgas.

¡Gracias!- dijimos- ¡ALEXANDER!- Wendy se levanto de golpe- ¿Podríamos comer con él?- pregunto interesada.

No se…- dudo Adelaida. Nosotros insistimos, cuando queremos, somos MUY pesados.

¡Anda!- le dijo el señor barbudo- ¡déjales, tranquila! Que disfruten ahora…- lo que añadió al final de la frase no me gusto mucho, aunque me hizo gracia que nos guiñase un ojo.

Vale, venga…- dijo ella, carraspeando la lengua. Corrimos como locos al lado de nuestro nuevo amigo. Ángela se abalanzo encima de él.

¡Ey, ey!- le dijo Alexander- ¡Que solo hace diez minutos que no nos vemos!- la gente se aparto y nos dejo sentarnos a su lado. Aunque nos habíamos ido corriendo habíamos cogido nuestros platos. Me pareció que la gente nos miraba un tanto extrañada, y además murmuraba cosas.

¡SON ALIENIJENAS!- soltó un/a idiota.

¡SI!- afirmo, sarcástico, Alfredo- Venimos de Marte y os vamos a comer el cerebro ¿Os damos miedo?- los miro con desprecio- Si cada vez que viene alguien que no conocéis, le llamáis alienígena, seguro que os dará de lado.- el barullo ceso. Cada uno lleno su plato todo lo que pudo, y la comida parecía desaparecer, pero como parecía no acabarse, cojiamos más, y se acababa, pero cojiamos más, creo que al final nos miraban tanto por eso, nos gusta mucho comer, pero después de lo que habíamos pasado, era normal que no comiéramos, si no que ENGULLIERAMOS.

¡Epale!- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Alexander- Si coméis tan deprisa os ahogareis y tendremos cinco cadáveres.- le sonreí.

Tranquilo- le dije, sin importancia-, si nos ahogamos, nos apretáis del estomago, o nos hacéis el boca a boca.

¡Si tu te desmayas yo te hago el boca a boca, preciosa!- grito algún idiota.

¡Gracias por el cumplido!- le dije, sin hacer mucho caso. Cuando, más o menos, todo el mundo había acabado, la comida junto los platos desaparecieron.

¡EY!- se quejo Antón, con una chuleta de cerdo en la boca. El señor sonrió y le hizo aparecer comida, solo para él, que morro, pero Ángela y Wendy también se pusieron a comer, de nuevo. Yo mire para un lado y para el otro, no se porque.

¿Qué os parece Hogwarts?- nos pregunto Alexander.

¡¡Muy chulo!!- le contesto Alfredo, engullendo una patata frita. Mm. Era cierto, aquel lugar… aquel lugar me traía paz… mucha paz… me gustaba mucho.

Bueno, señores, y señoritas- el señor mayor se acerco a nosotros-, creo que es hora de que el señor Alexander se vaya a su sala común, ahora quiero hablar con ustedes.

Adiós- se despidió Alexander.

¡Aguos!- le contesto Wendy con la boca llena.

Por favor- a ese señor le centelleaban los profundos ojos azules-, venid conmigo, tenemos que hablar, pero primero: me llamo Albus Dumbledore.- nosotros también le dijimos nuestros nombres-. Ahora, por favor, seguidme.- la comida desapareció, pero ya no dijimos nada, y le seguimos. 

¡¡AH!!- grito Ángela, asustada, al ver a un ¡¡FANTASMA!!

No tengáis miedo- nos dijo Adelaida, que se nos había unido a la caminata-, solo hay uno que os puede resultar muy pesado, pero tranquilos, con que le dejáis que vais a llamar al Varón Sanguinario huye _con la cola ente las piernas.- nos explico, pero yo no preste mucho caso, pues aun estaba enfadada con ella. Al seguir caminando fui yo la que grite, y no era para menos ¡los cuadros se movían! Algunos incluso mareaban. Las escaleras también se movían… ¡¡ESTO ES PURA MAGIA!! Fue lo primero que pensé, ¡Pero no puede ser, la magia no existe! Cuanto equivocada estaba. El señor nos llevo ante  una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea, pero fea, lo que se dice fea. Le dijo algo como __"Tostadas con mermelada" y ¡LA GARGOLA  REVIVIO! Se hizo a un lado y la pared de detrás se abrió en dos y después aparecieron unas escaleras de caracol. El sitio era muy extraño, pero con todo lo que habíamos visto ese día, no nos importaba mucho. Mientras caminábamos vimos un gran ave, precioso, rojo y dorado, que entonaba una melodía preciosa. No se, pero me pareció entender lo que decía. El señor se sentó en una silla, Adelaida en otra, y nosotros nos sentamos en otras que habían más apartadas._

Bueno…- el señor parecía no saber por donde empezar- Esto es muy raro… según Adelaida, vosotros sois muggles ¿no?

¡Otro que nos dice esa palabra!- dijo Antón- ¿Pero que significa?

Gente no mágica.- contesto Adelaida, solemne.

Claro- dijo Wendy-, la magia no existe.

Te equivocas- la contradijo el Albus Dumbledore ese, me gustaba más llamarlo viejete simpático- ¿no te a parecido este lugar un tanto extraño?- le pregunto a mi hermanita. Después saco un palo parecido al de Alexander y dijo _"Accio Ditionario" (N a A supongo que Diccionario no se escribe así, en latín, pero bueno, no le puedo hacer nada) y ¡¡UN DICCIONARIO FUE HASTA ÉL!! ¡¡FLOTANDO!!_

Buscad en este diccionario la palabra "muggle"- nos "ordeno" Adelaida. Mi hermano mayor empezó a buscar y buscar por todas las páginas.

¡¿MUGGLE?!- grito y pregunto al mismo tiempo Alfredo- "Gente no mágica ejemplo: El otro día me entere de que mi madre es muggle"

¡Joder!- se me escapo. Adelaida me miro mal y severamente- ¡UPS! Perdón…- intente disculparme disimuladamente. 

Puede…-dudo Ángela- Puede que si exista la magia…pero lo que no puedo llegar a creer es que sea…sea tan maravillosa como dicen, voy a creer en la magia, pero no voy a confiar en ella- espeto.

Para ser tan pequeña, pareces muy adulta al hablar- le dijo el viejete simpático, sonriéndole. Ángela también sonrió un poco sonrojada.

Bueno, pero ahora os aremos olvidar todo esto y os enviare de vuel…- empezó a hablar Adelaida.

¡NO!- le suplicamos- ¡No queremos volver a ese lugar, si tu no estas! ¡Sabes muy bien que lo odiamos!- Adelaida nos iba a regañar (lo se por su postura y cara), pero el viejete le coloco una mano encima del hombro.

Déjalos- le dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos y volviendo a guiñarnos un ojo-, será muy provechoso tener muggles en…

¿Podría dejar de llamarnos así, por favor?- le pregunto Wendy mirándolo con el cejo fruncido.

Perdonad- continuo el señor-, en Hogwarts, sobre todo para la clase de "estudios muggles", y aprenderán muchas cosas, además, someterlos al hechizo para borrarles la memoria no me acaba de convencer, puede borrarles algo más sin querer ¿no crees?

Pero…pero…no se…- dudo la pobre Adelaida- ¿esta seguro? 

Si.- contesto sereno.

¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!- le apoyamos nosotros, pero Adelaida aun ron diñaba.

Bueno, hagamos por lo menos la prueba- dijo Dumbledore.

Vale, vale- nos abalanzamos sobre ella pero nos aparto-, aunque eso nos traerá algunas consecuencias, la primera…tengo que mandarlos a dormir pero… ¿Dónde?

¿Por qué no hacemos que el sombrero les seleccione?- pregunto el viejete.

Pues por que, siento estropearle la idea- Adelaida hizo una especie de "reverencia", si el sombrero los pone en casas distintas…lo tendremos más complicado que ahora, y también tendrían que ir a todas las clases juntos… ¿no cree?

¡Decidido entonces!- dijo el viejete, le centelleaban los ojos azules- No creo que tu puedas…-Adelaida negó asustada con la cabeza, e de reconocer que uno de nosotros por si solo ya es insoportable, pero los cinco… seriamos demasiado- ¡Les aremos una especie de sala común para ellos solos!- ese señor parecía una especie de criatura.

La verdad…- Adelaida hizo una especie de mueca- es que es buena idea…

Decidido pues- sonrió el señor-, llevalos a… la sala norte, por el pasillo derecho…ese cuarto que te dijimos que nunca se utiliza… ahora mismo ordeno que lo preparen todo ¿queréis dormir juntos, separados, en una cama, o en cinco?

Separados en una- Antón dijo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos, creo-, nos queremos mucho, pero ya estamos creciendo…y por ejemplo ellos ya son adolescentes…

¡Venga!-dijo Adelaida- ¡Fila india!- obedecimos contentos, ese señor era verdaderamente simpático, se a de reconocer.

Adelaida…-hablo tímida Ángela, cosa rara en ella- Podrías… ¿podrías sonreír?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué?- pregunto deteniéndose de pronto. Estábamos en medio de un pasillo vació.

Tu solo hazlo- se unió Wendy- por favor.

Bueno…- lo hizo, nos sonrió, a la fuerza, pero lo hizo, pero no podía ser, no era aquella sonrisa, parecía…diferente. Creo que ellos también lo notaron, pues pusieron caras de desilusión.

¿Qué os pasa?- nos pregunto Adelaida, extrañada, mientras remontaba la marcha.

No, nada, nada- intento disimular mi hermanita más menos también volviendo a caminar. Mientras caminábamos Adelaida cayo al suelo.

¡AYS!- se quejo- Perdón…- miro asustada contra quien había chocado, era el señor con el que estaba hablando cuando la vimos, la verdad, es que los dos parecían hablar a la fuerza- ¡Perdón, profesor Snape!- Adelaida se disculpo desde el suelo.

¡Dios mío!- le dijo mientras la ayudábamos a que se levantase- ¿Cómo puede haber traído a estos… muggles y quedarse tan tranquila?

Por favor- dijo Adelaida seria-, no les llame muggles en ese tono de asco, se que no le agradan los muggles, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a tratarles así.

Yo no e echo nada- puso cara de ofendido, me pareció muy arrogante-, a sido usted quien a sacado conclusiones, señorita.

¡Empieza a hartarme!- le casi grito ella- Desde que llegue que no me a dejado en paz, para usted todo lo que hago lo hago mal… ¡Dios mío!

¡Empieza a hablar sola otra vez!- le dijo el señor narizudo.

¡DEJE EMPAZ A ADELAIDA!- le grito Wendy- Si ella quiere habla sola, si hace algo mal es porque es humana, seguramente usted a cometido más de la mitad de fallos que ella en toda su vida, y si se queda tranquila al ver que estamos aquí es porque sabe que somos buena gente… ¿le queda bien claro o quiere que se lo repita?- el narizudo pareció molestarse.

Yo de usted vigilaría a esos crios- le "advirtió" a Adelaida.

Yo ya se si tengo que vigilarles o no- contesto ella-, por cierto, creo conveniente que sepa que se van a quedar en Hogwarts.- los ojos del narizudo no podrían haberse abierto más.

Creo que Albus es demasiado considerado- le dijo el narizudo.

Y también lo fue con usted, se lo de…ya sabe, su brazo…- Adelaida tenia una mirada su pizcas. El narizudo pareció asustarse y descruzo los brazos para ponérselos detrás de la espalda y frotarse uno de ellos.

¿Com…?- las palabras no le salieron.

¿Qué como lo se?-le "ayudo" Adelaida- El otro día lo vi, pero no le dije nada pues antes de sacar conclusiones quise preguntar distraídamente a Dumbledore y él me lo contó todo. No quería porque es personal suyo, pero era mejor que me lo dijera antes de que yo pudiera sacar conclusiones erróneas.- el narizudo no hablo. Después de un largo e incomodo silencio Adelaida sonrió- Estése tranquilo, que no se lo contare a nadie.- el señor solo se marcho- ¿Continuamos?- nos pregunto Adelaida. Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza. Adelaida se paro en frente de un cuadro de un paisaje (campo, un lago, muy bonito) y llamo con la mano.

Bueno, ya esta- el cuadro del paisaje se abrió y apareció el viejete-, la contraseña es "Agua amarilla" y se la tendréis que dar al unicornio negro que os aparecerá en el cuadro ¿entendido?

Si…- dijimos todos un poco dudosos ¿decirle la contraseña a un cuadro? Vaya magia más rara ¿no? Aunque de momento los cuadros que habíamos estado viendo parecían muy raros. Entramos y había una gran sala con un sofá de color negro y dos butacas del mismo color, mesas alargadas y sillas, y una escalera de caracol.

Por allí las chicas- el viejete señalo a la derecha-, por el otro lado los chicos.- señalo la escalera de la izquierda. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches y muchas gracias.- dijimos, para que se vea que podemos ser muy educados.

Yo también me voy- dijo Adelaida poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para que fuéramos a darle un beso, lo hicimos y se fue con el viejete. Nosotros nos quedamos observando un rato más la sala; delante de el sillón y los butacones había una chimenea encendida, por eso allí dentro no hacia tanto frió como a fuera. Las paredes eran de color violeta claro, había dibujos de flores y de nieve, tenia unas velas colgadas de la pared y no se que más explicar.

Creo que esta, a sido nuestra mayo aventura- dijo Alfredo tirándose pesadamente en el sillón-, de momento.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "de momento"?- pregunte divertida. De todos mis hermanos, soy a la que le gusta más la acción y esa clase de cosas.

Pues que viendo como es este sitio- hablo-, no me extrañaría que nos pasasen cosas extrañas, verdaderamente extrañas.

Ya…- me senté en el butacón- Y ahora ¿Qué?

¿Como que "que"?- pregunto el con un sordo eco.

Pues que aremos, este sitio es nuevo, las personas serán nuevas, el ambiente, las costumbres, además, nos miraran como a bichos raros.- contesto por mi Antón.

Como si no lo hicieran en el orfanato, eso de mirarnos mal- contesto tranquilo, o casi tranquilo-, pero tenéis razón, ahora todo es nuevo, incluso nosotros. Todo este mundo es… es difícil para nosotros. No sabemos como comportarnos, o como se comportaran con nosotros.- nos quedamos en silencio.

Y mañana- Wendy dio un largo bostezo-, ejem, y mañana ¿a que hora nos tendremos que despertar? Os recuerdo que esto es una escuela, nos aran estudiar de valiente.

¡Tu por eso ningún problema!- soltó de repente Alfredo- Eres más lista que todos nosotros juntos ¡¡JAJA!!- todos nos echamos a reír, menos Ángela que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Alfredo la cogió en brazos y ella lo agarro del cuello como acto de reflejo, la subió a la habitación de la derecha con todos hiendo detrás.

Que durmáis bien- nos dijo nuestro hermano. En la habitación había tres camas, todas con sabanas de terciopelo rosa, cada cama una tenia un baúl, que Antón abrió, y vimos las cosas de Wendy correctamente puestas, buscamos el de Ángela y Alfredo la dejo allí. La habitación era de color naranja y tenia rosas dibujadas. Cada cama tenia una mesilla de noche con leche que parecía estar caliente en una especie de recipiente de plata, y un baso también de plata con diamantes incrustados- Buenas noches.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ángela.

Que durmáis bien.- dije yo cuando Antón habría la puerta para marcharse. La cerró tras pasar Alfredo.

Buenas noches, hermanita- dijo Wendy casi dormida.

Buenas noches.- dije poniéndome el pijama, deje que ellas se durmieran con la ropa. Antes de irme a mi cama las arrope bien y les di un beso de buenas noches a cada una. Había que ver como cambiaban de estar despiertas y ser un par de demonietes, a estar dormidas y ser un par de Ángeles. Me metí dentro de mi cama hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.   

Contesto Review:

Teri: ¡¡Hola!! Gracias por leerla ¿el que te pareció extraño? Y gracias, a mi me gusta, la verdad…

No la e continuado pronto, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

Si, ya te diste cuenta de que arregle ese detalle, muchas gracias.

Adiós

A mi también me encantan las tuyas

La seguiré

Tranquila, que ya escribo, ya. Dentro de poco, espero, Kate y Harry se declararan, bueno, no exactamente…ya veras.

Lalwen de Black: ¡¡Hello señora Black!! Jeje… Perdona, ya sabes que aun siquiera domino bien lo de publicar historias, sorry. Si que se encuentran con Harry y compañía, poco rato, pero ya es algo. Claro, fueron el día 1 porque en la carta de Adelaida ponía que empezaban ese día, necesitaban tiempo para planear la huida. Ya la continuare e intentare arreglar lo de los diálogos.

Salu2

Puede parecer algo corto, para haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, ya he dicho que más vale tarde que nunca ¿o no?

¡¡¡¡COME PUEDES VER CONTESTO LOS REVIW, ASÍ QUE SI NO TE IMPORTA, Y AS LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE TE HAYA PARECIDO UN ASCO TOTAL, DEJAME UN REVIEW, POR FAVOR!!!!


	3. El primer día, ni tan malo ni tan bueno

**La mayoria de personajes son de JK Rowling, los lugares tb, y la idea tb. No me denuncien, por favor, solo hago esto para divertirme, y espero que para divertir a los demás.                    **

**                                 3.- El primer día, ni tan malo ni tan bueno.**

_Wendy__…_

Al despertar con el rayo de sol que pasaba por la cortina me encontré la cama de Elvira ya echa, y a mi otra hermana, Ángela, roque. Me fui al lavabo y me limpie los dientes y me cambie poniéndome una blusa blanca y unos pantalones tejanos. Al mirarme al espejo me asuste ¡NO RECORDABA DONDE ESTABA! Me peine el cabello moreno y hice mi cama. Salí y baje al ¿comedor? O ¿salita de entrada? Bueno, la verdad es que me da completamente igual- ¡¿Elvira?!-pregunte, para ver si estaba allí, pero no. Seguro que ya se había ido, era muy propio de ella levantarse la primera, no despertarnos hasta las 9 como máximo, mientras ella estudiaba… ¿estaría en alguna clase de…Lo que fuera? Subí al cuarto de mis hermanos, los dos durmiendo, y pensar que Alfredo es el mayor, no lo parece. Escuche quejarse a mi estomago, y Salí por el cuadro de la noche anterior, aunque sabia que si dejaba solos a el mayor y los pequeños seria un gran "peligro". Empecé a bajar escaleras, pero… ¡Se movían demasiado! ¿Por donde mierda tenia que ir? De tanto caminar que me choque con algo, aunque más bien tendría que decir alguien, pero lo dejamos en algo…

¡¿Y se puede saber que hace usted rondando por aquí a estas horas?!- grito el narizudo, eran las ocho y poco…- ¡Dios mío! Sigo sin ver bien eso de que unos muggles se queden en Hogwarts!

¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE CALLA DE UNA PUÑE…?!- cerré la boca, cuando me sulfuraba, podía llegar a ser…todo un demonio, aunque eso nos viene a todos de familia.

¿Me arias el favor de acabar la frase?- pregunto con degrado el narizudo.

No- conteste con su mismo degrado- ¿Me aria usted el favor de acompañarme junto mi hermana Elvira?

No creo que me apetezca- contesto, con aire de arrogancia.

Mm.- musite, con cara pensativa- Veo que por aquí no hay ningún hombre capaz de acompañar a una dama pequeña de 13 años…

Yo tampoco veo a ninguna dama…- ese cretino, se suponía que era yo la que tenia que sacarle de quicio. Se marcho arrastrando su capa negra. Yo hice como si me fuera y me escondí a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando el iba a girar en otra, yo le seguí; si de la derecha íbamos a la izquierda, que si a otro lado… vamos, que era un completo lió. Al final llegamos a esa gran puerta. Yo me puse detrás de él mientras caminaba con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza bien alzada, yo le imite. A medida que entrábamos habían más risas de las cuatro mesas… menos de una, la de Alexander, aunque una u otra carcajada se escapo. El señor se giro intrigado, pero no me pillo porque me escape justo a tiempo y fui corriendo con Alexander, donde encontré a Elvira, lo único que no me gustaba de esa mesa es que todos nos miraban con aires de supioridad y con degrado, asquerosos…

¡Buenos, malos días!- dije toda contenta sentándome delante de ellos, al lado de un chico rubio y blancucho, con una cara de idiota que no la soportaba ni él, lo mire mejor, y me di cuenta de que era el chico contra el que se enfrento Elvira, el cara culo. Me miro con desprecio, después a Elvira, y al final a Alexander.

¿Cómo puede ir con…estas muggles?- pregunto a Alexander. Nuestro amigo iba a contestarle, pero hablo Elvira:

Escúchame cara culo- sonrisas mías y de Alexander, gañota del cara culo-, estas muggles, son mucho mejores que tú, así que un poco más de respeto ¿capichi?- pregunto pasando por encima de la mesa hasta mi lado, separándome de aquel invecil- Por muy guapo que puedas ser, a mi me da completamente igual. 

¡Olvídame, chavala!- se enfureció el chico- Por que una muggle estupida me critique, no me voy a hundir. Por la ropa que lleváis, seguro que sois como los Weasley.

¿¡QUE DIJISTE SOBRE NOSOTROS, MALFOY!?- le chillo un chico de otra mesa, era uno de aquellos pelirrojos tan monos que nos habíamos encontrado al llegar. Los tres chicos pelirrojos vinieron a zancadas.

¡Que por la ropa que llevan estos muggles, seguro que son como vosotros, pobres!- le aclaro el cara culo.

¡Ya se porque te pavoneas así delante de los demás!- rió mi hermana- Para hacerte el superior por tener dinero, pero en realidad solo eres un niño mimado que tiene miedo de sacar su verdadero yo al exterior…- dijo un poco filosófica. El cara culo la miro malamente.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto un poco con la voz entrecortada.

Pues lo que has oído, eres un niñato mimado por sus papaítos que lo único que puede hacer para llamar la atención es pavonearse de su dinero y meterse con los demás- le "aclaro". El cara culo se levanto y la agarro de la, muñeca fieramente.

Suéltame- dijo ella, el cara culo no hizo nada-, te he dicho que me sueltes, cara culo.

No me da la gana, retira lo que has dicho.- respondió fiero.

¡Ja!- dijo Elvira- Las verdades duelen ¿cierto?

¡Suéltala, Malfoy!- dijo otro chico, uno que tenia una cicatriz en la frente, el que también habíamos conocido en el anden aquel, con los chicos pelirrojos.

Tranquilo, amigo, yo sola puedo con este- dijo Elvira. El pobre cara culo no sabía lo que le esperaba, incluso me dio algo de pena (N de A: Los profesores no hacen nada porque Dumbledore quiere ver que pasara  se lo ha prohibido). Mi hermana se soltó sola y le agarro el brazo a él, se lo retorció y se lo puso tras la espalda.

Quien ríe último, ríe mejor- dijo apretando el brazo, abecés puede llegar a ser un poco bestia, mi hermana-, gime un poco, venga, gime, suplica piedad, porque te duele ¿cierto?

¡Lo siento!- dijo él- Perdóname, retiro lo dicho- se retorció.

Ya esta bien- mi hermana lo soltó, ya contenta con la disculpa-, espero que sea la ultima vez, la ultima vez que te metas o con nosotros, Ho con nuestros amigos- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Alexander, a los pelirrojos y a el de la cicatriz. El chico se levanto para irse corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas junto con los dos gorilotes glotones que tenia al lado sentados. Todos los presentes nos echamos a reír, y me fije en come el viejete nos miraba con una sonrisita en la cara.

¿Así que al final, erais muggles?- nos pregunto el de la cicatriz, porque los acompañábamos a sus clases después de el almuerzo.

¡¡O!!- suplique- ¡Dejad de llamarnos muggles! Ella es Elvira, y yo soy Wendy…

Perdonad- se disculpo-, ellos son Ron, George, Fred, Hermione y Ginny, y yo soy Harry.

Mucho gusto ¿a que clase os dirigís?- le pregunto mi hermana.

A la de la nueva profesora, la que conocéis, la de la melena rizada- explico Hermione.

Eso solo vosotros tres, yo tengo pociones, que asco- se quejo Ginny.

¿Cómo se llama el profesor o profesora que las da?- le pregunte.

¿Sabes ese que a entrado contigo?- me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza.

¿El narizudo de mala leche?- pregunte- Creo que lo tengo bastante dominado.

¿A Snape?- pregunto Ginny entre carcajadas- Lo dudo, la verdad, es el peor de todos lo profesores, o casi el peor.

Una cosa ¿adonde iremos nosotras?- pregunto Elvira, pensativa- Nuestros hermanos aun duermen, o se acabaran de despertar, y no sabemos donde ir…

¿Por qué no venís con nosotros?- nos pregunto Ron- Así veréis a esa maestra vuestra…em… 

Adelaida- dije.

¿De que la conocéis?- pregunto interesado George, o Fred, no se, son gemelos.

Nosotros somos huérfanos, y antes vivíamos en un orfanato, todo allí era espantoso- explico algo entristecida Elvira-, todo menos Adelaida, ella nos comprendía, nos cuidaba y nos quería, era como una madre para nosotros, pero un día llego una carta para que viniese aquí, y la leímos sin que ella lo supiera, y se fue, dejándonos allí, solos. Así que vinimos en su busca, en la carta decía lo del andén y todo eso… Lo demás, creo que ya…

Si…- dijo Alexander. 

¡Nosotros nos vamos!- nos dijeron los gemelos y Ginny, mientras se iban los gemelos por la derecha, y Ginny por unas escaleras. Nosotros fuimos hacia arriba. Entramos en una puerta de madera color caoba. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa al principio, y nosotras fuimos con ellos, y pude ver al cara culo mirarnos con desprecio ¿Qué estaría tramando? 

Creo que llega algo tarde…- Hermione se giro hacia la puerta, con el entrecejo fundido- Eso es muy malo, sobre todo siendo su primer día…

Ella es así- dijo Elvira-, por mucho que abecés parezca muy severa, la verdad es que es muy dulce- y añadió- y despistada…- la puerta se abrió y entro Adelaida toda despeinada y llevando un puñado de pergaminos.

Buenos días queridos…- nos miro levemente a nosotras pero no nos dijo nada- alumnos, me llamo Adelaida, llamadme por el nombre, bueno, antes de empezar la clase, quiero conoceros a todos, hasta que no me sepa todos los nombres no empezaremos…

¡Dios mío!- dijo Elvira y se tapo la boca.

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Adelaida, imaginándose lo que iba a decir, yo también lo suponía.

No…nada, pero es que tu- Elvira parecía en un aprieto- bueno, que tu para los nombres eres bastante… mala.- Adelaida hico caso omiso de ese comentario y continuo tan tranquila.

¿Tu eres Harry Potter?- pregunto mirando al de la cicatriz.

Si…- contesto el chico, con cara de "siempre lo mismo".

E oído que eres muy travieso –el chico la miro un poco alucinado y después puso cara de inocente-, así que espero que en mis clases te comportes como es debido, y ¿Ronald Weasley?- el pelirrojo levanto la mano- Espero que tu también ¿Hermione Granger?- la chica levanto la mano- Se supone que usted es un ejemplo de alumna, pero que abecés también se mal comporta, así que ya sabe…- Hermione se sonrojo y acepto con la cabeza. Adelaida continuo diciendo nombres, después los repaso, y cuando, creo, había pasado media hora, ya se los sabia-Ahora os explicare algunas cosas de las que aremos en vuestro penúltimo año en Hogwarts… La primera lección será un pequeño repaso, y como bien habréis comprobado, de esta materia solo había un pequeño libro, para ayudaros- Hermione pareció no estar muy contenta, cuando saco un libro de mano de su bolsillo. Sonó un timbre y Adelaida dijo-. Antes de iros, quiero que para mañana me traigáis una redacción sobre lo que os gustaría hacer en esta clase, con medio pergamino ya es suficiente, como máximo dos.- Hermione bufo.

¿Qué hacías aquí?- nos pregunto Adelaida cuando se fueron todos.

No, nada, que hemos conocido a Harry, Ron y Hermione y nos hemos venido a su primera clase, y a tu primera clase- contesto mi hermana.

¿Y que os a parecido?- nos pregunto, con ilusión en los ojos.

La verdad, es que a estado bastante bien, lo único es lo de los nombres- contesto Elvira, yo solo miraba a Adelaida.

¿Qué tal esta el señor de barba?- pregunte.

¿Dumbledore?- dije que si- Muy bien, tan jovial como siempre, sinceramente. Bueno ¿y donde están los otros tres?

Sobando- respondió Elvira.

¿Aun planchan la oreja?- N de A: Si duermes de lado, te chafas la oreja), nosotras asentimos levemente con la cabeza- Ahora mismo tengo una hora libre, quedaos aquí a hablar si queréis, tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos ¿no creéis?- y así empezamos a hablar y hablar.

POR FAVOR,  TANTO SI OS A GUSTADO, SI OS A ABURRIDO, O LO QUE SEA, DEJADME UN REVIEW, POR MÁS CORTO QUE SEA, ME DA IGUAL, DEJADMELO, POR FAVOR.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


	4. No lo recuerdo ¬¬'

Casí todo de Rowlinggggggggggg

                                                            **4.- Un día de caidas con y de profesores.**

Hay dios mío…aun no consigo salir de mi asombro. Estos niños siempre me trajeron de cabeza, pero venir hasta aquí solo por verme. Son increíbles. Me dan unas ganas de abrazarlos, peor no puedo, no deberían estar aquí, ellos son muggle, si el mundo mágico ya esta en peligro para los magos de sangre muggle ¿Cómo lo estará para unos muggles completos? Pero Dumbledore, ese buen señor, lo bendigo una y mil veces. 

Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme, ahora que no tengo ninguna clase le prometí a un profesor que lo ayudaría- recordé.

¿Y conocemos a ese profesor?- pregunto Wendy, seguramente no quería dejarme marchar.

Buf…si Severus Snape, el que encontramos anoche…- le conteste.

¡¿El nariz patata?!- s ele escapo a Elvira y después se tapo la boca, yo hice un enorme esfuerzo para no destroncarme a carcajadas.

Bueno, yo me voy- dije pasando por alto aquel comentario-. Portaos bien- les dije mientras salía por la puerta.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Llegue y me di cuanta de que era algo pronto, era la única que estaba allí _"Bueno, por lo menos no llego tarde…arf…hay dios, que carrerita…creo que el reloj se me ha estropeado…arf…" me aguantaba el estomago recordando con pesadumbre que lo tenia estropeado desde hacía tres días y no me acordaba de llevármelo a arreglar ¡¡O de hacerlo yo misma con magia!!_

-Buenos días, Srta. Donato…- pegue un brinco al ver el nariz pata…al profesor Snape.

- O, venga! No sea tan aburrido, me llamo Adelaida ¿le puedo llamar Severus?- pregunte un tanto insegura. Él ni se digno a mirarme.

-Haga lo que quiera…Srta. Adelaida- resistí las ganas de llamarlo "Sevy" y entre- Bien, yo pedí a un profesor que me ayudara y salio…usted- me miro de mala manera- así que me tendré que conformar. Bien, por favor ¿podría alcanzarme aquel pote de allí? El de ojos de lagartija…aja, ese- y siguió como una o dos horas con instrucciones-. Creo que esto mejor lo hago yo, usted no podrá.

-¿Qué no podré hacer?- pregunte curiosa, cosa que me habían empegado mis queridos huérfanos.

- Allí arriba hay enganchado _mitcusun , usted, como toda señorita que es, no creo que pudiese apuntarlo- me miro de reojo, de arriba abajo-, así que déjeme a mi…- no le deje acabar y me subí al taburete._

-¡¡Oiga usted, que soy mujer, no una débil!!- gruñí furiosa "¡machista!" pensé- Déjeme a mi, venga, usted estése abajo para agarrarlo cuando lo saque- me prepare y coloque la varita para poder desenganchar aquella sustancia de color granate/violeta. Murmure el hechizo, pero tuve la mala suerte de dar un paso hacia atrás (N de A: un paso p alante María un paso pa atrás…), pero peor fue lo que paso después: caí encima de Severus Snape haciéndole caer al suelo debajo mío, y aun, estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder salir tan enseguida como los dos hubiésemos querido (N de A: Si…se que es lo normal, pero ¿a que os gusta?)- Ah…Aus…- aun peor ¡el se había herido y sangraba de la cabeza! (lo note al levantar torpemente la cabeza)- ¿¡Profesor Snape!? ¿¡ESTA USTED BIEN!?- me alarme, pero me di cuanta que al intentar moverme la pierna me dolía MUCHO (N de A: a veces una caída, según como sea, puede ser MUY peligrosa, os lo dijo yo que me meto cada una que también es q seré torpe… -.-)- Ay…Mierda…-ya me oís murmurar todos los tacos que me se. Note que el se movía un poco, y no me gusto donde ponía su mano (¬.¬' hay dios…)- ¿Profesor?

-Mm… ¿señorita Donato? ¿Qué hace encima mío?- me vio (seguramente seguro) con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué llora?

-1º porque- me preocupaba usted, 2º: por donde tiene la mano colocada- al darse cuenta la aparto rápidamente- 3º: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE ME DUELE ORRORES LA PUERNA!!!!!!!- el profesor la miro así por encima, y al verme la pierna debía ser algo tan malo que rápidamente peor con sumo cuidado consiguió salir de debajo mío y agarrarme en brazos (N de A: Podría hacerlo con la varita…pero le dejamos que disfrute (-.*)) y yo lo agarre del cuello.

-Y era usted quien venia a ayudarme…si es que…- lo escuche murmurar con resignación. Al pasar por el medio de los pasillos (recreóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó), no se que se debían imaginar los estudiantes: un profesor con la cabeza sangrando "transportando" con suma delicadeza a una profesora agarrada fuertemente de su cuello y que llevaba sangre en su túnica (me salpico mientras estábamos tomando aquella "siesta"…). Encima de que por culpa del dolor yo hundía mi cara en su pecho. Al llegar en al enfermería la Pomfrey enseguida me atendió y no tubo el valor de echar a Snape (claro, con esa mirada ¡cualquiera! La verdad es que si la utilizase de otra forma ligaría mucho –a pesar de la patata-). Me dijo que me cambiara y me pusiera una bata de la enfermería (entonces no hizo falta echarle) y justo cuando se iba la profesora le dijo que si se podía quedar conmigo y de paso que vigilara el sitio que se iba a hacer unas cosas importantes. Yo me metí dentro de la cama y me tome la poción para el dolor- JAJA- me eche a reír ante el estupecfasto Snape- ¡¿Qué deben imaginarse los alumnos?!- reí mientras el me miraba de una manera muy divertida: ceño y labios fundidos con ojos entronados. 

-Creo que no la acabo de entender- dijo.

Bueno…vamos a ver, de la forma que hemos salido de las Mazmorras por esas cabezas de adolescentes (la mayoría que nos vieron lo eran) deben estar imaginándose mil y una cosa sobre nosotros dos… JAJA ¿no le parece a usted gracioso?- le  pregunte dejando de reír.

¿Usted esta loca o que?- me espeto- ¿sabe que bajo caería si se pensaran cualquier barbaridad?- me regaño (¿y yo que había echo ahora?).

¿Qué clase de "barbaridad"?- insistí yo divertida- ¿Qué salimos juntos? JAJA- me dio tremendo ataque de risa que puede notar como él intentaba evitar una sonrisa.

¡Profesora Donato!- carraspeo él, algo colorado- ¿Pero que idioteces esta diciendo? – refunfuño un rato más en el que yo me dormí, vaya ganas de escuchar un sermón. 

                                                                                        ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Los ojos se me abrieron pesadamente…Dios, que sueño tenia. Al abrir los ojos vi otros de color marrón encima- ¿Alfredo?- sonreí- Veo que al fin despertaste. 

¡-Mira quien fue a hablar, Adelaida "la bella durmiente" Donato, ya me entere de lo que te paso, la verdad es que TODOS nosotros nos enteramos- se aparto hacia un lado y los vi a todos: mis niños. Me incorpore enseguida y abrí los brazos para que me abrazaran. Los bese en la cabeza, aunque a dos de ellas ya las había visto hacia poco…creía- llevas ya como dos horas durmiendo.

-¡¡Las clases!!- fue lo único que dije al separarme.

-Tranquila, Adelaida- apareció Dumbledore, con su ya habitual sonrisa de ángel- Yo la sustituiré un tiempo…por cierto ¿adivinas? Necesito hablar con estos pequeños…pero creo que tú también mereces saber de que, así que… El profesor nuevo de estudios muggles dice que si pueden ir un par de clases para ayudarlo ¿Qué os parece?

O____o ¿nosotros profesores?- preguntaron todo sorprendidos mis niños.

^.^UU ¡fantástica idea! rei yo-. Jaja… dile a Mickey que si, que dicen que si…

¡Adelaida! ¬.¬' tu siempre eliges por nosotros…- se quejo Alfredo- Pero bueno ^.- Será guay ¿cierto, hermanitos?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ZIII!!!!- contestaron mis otros nenes. A veces podían parecer VERDADEROS críos pequeños.

Muy bien pues- Dumbledore conservaba su sonrisa-. Creo que yo ya me voy, Adelaida, espero que te recuperes pronto.

Gracias. Yo también lo espero- conteste contenta.

Ade… ¿sabes que te trajo el nariz patata? ¿Te hizo algo impropio?- pregunto con el ceño fundido Ángela- Porque si es así nosotros…

-¡Tranquila, tranquila…no me hico nada…todo lo contrario…fue muy amable de ayudarme…- me miraron con in confianza- ¿Qué creéis que podría hacerme?- pregunte- No me lo dejáis- dije cuando los vi a todos abrir sus bocas.

¡Bueno, bueno! TODO el mundo fuera…ella tiene que tomarse la poción para el dolor…y esa poción le ara entrar sueño- apareció de la nada Srta. Popy _vete que voy a curar_ Pomfrey. Los bese a todos y se fueron.

A los pocos días ya salí de la enfermería ¡Como nueva! Parecía ser que mis queridos niños se habían acostrumbado MUY BIEN (casi demasiado) a la escuela. Aunque no parezca, con esa simple rotura me quede siete días en cama (Dios), así que pasaron bastantes cosas entonces. Ellos siempre me ponían al corriente ¡Si casi dormían allí! Me reincorpore a las clases.

Y acá acaba todo

Ahora mismo no contestare reviws, lo dejo pal proximo chap

Espero que os allá gustado…es muy corto…peor bueno…

En próximos chaps la cosa se animara, y descubriremos algo de Sirius…(*.*) "Inma sonrie maliciosa"

Espero reviews que son sanossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

SALU2222 MÁGICOS DE AMNI&ALEGRÍA


End file.
